To Die For
by bookworm132
Summary: James is a hot, well actually sexy model looking for a new modeling partner at Hogwarts, and Lily is reluctantly dragged to the land where everyone is a size 2. Of course she's only doing it for the money. At least, she thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my attempt to write comedy/romance revolving around James and Lily. It'll be romance; all I have to do is make them kiss; now comedy is a little harder…

"talking"

'thinking'

The day was clear, sunny, and pleasent. Fairly nice for the middle of December.

The month of December is known for many things. Christmas, snow, a fat man in a red suit, and the cold.

A young Miss. Evans shared some charecteristics with this famed month. For one, she could be cold, and every once in a while her real personality would shine in and she could be called pleasent. Of course she was not fat, never had a sex transplant, and looked terrible in red.

Lily prided herself in being tough, but fair…only, nobody else thought so too, besides the occasional teacher. She didn't become a prefect to use the bathroom, she was expected to punish if the rules were not followed. Take yesterday, some moron was playing with a Fanged Frisbee, in the middle of the hallway! In section 3a paragraph 2 it clearly states that whatever objects are deemed harmful by the caretaker must be confiscated.

.She mildly wondered how Filch thought a Fanged Frisbee could be harmful, but eagerly suggested that the students be punished with bats and large pointy things. She could still remember that meeting where Remus had claimed that Mr. Filch had a collection of whips. That had lead to an uncomfertable silence and the meeting had ended early by a unanimous silent vote.

Anyways, the kid had totally overreacted, yelling about how he had paid for it and spewing out rubbish about money and rights. Hey, you do _not_talk about rights in front of Lily Evans; it wasn't her fault that he hadn't read Hogwarts's school rules and checked the list of harmful objects clearly posted in Filch's office. It also wasn't her fault Mr. Filch was a creepy sadistic man.

Lily pondered about what the meeting in the Great Hall was about. The Headmaster had melodramatically exclaimed that there was to be a meeting for all the eligible young witches sixth year and older with that annoying twinkle eye-thingy. It wasn't like they were going to the Prince's ball, the headmaster; no matter how powerful could really be a nutter.

She stopped by her dormitory putting on her glasses and went to pick up a book when her hair holderupperthingy snapped. It was a loud snap too, if she didn't know better she would have thought someone had apperated, but that was impossible, it said in Hogwarts: A History page 321. Grumbling in annoyance you could hear her mumbling about stupid hair thingamajigs, reading, and hair in the face. Everybody stayed away from her, a muttering Lily was a crancy point taker wayer Lily. Sighing she made her way.

Before she even made it to the Great Hall she could hear frantic whispers, smell the hairspray and perfume, and hear the screams, sighs, and squeals of delight. She stopped dead in her tracks, that could only mean one thing, the oh-so-perfect, girly looking (not really), icky, stupid, four guys who were just…blah!

She was of course talking about Hogwarts star four models, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were all models, extremely rich, and (as much as Lily didn't want to admit it) hot. If Lily didn't despise them so much she would have even used the word "sexy" to describe them, but alas, she did despise them and hot was all they deserved in Lily's opinion.

All the girls were lined up and on tip-toes to get a better look at them. She hurriedly got into line, and took out her book. Just because they were there didn't mean that she had to stop learning. Well she couldn't exactly call it learning. She had already read Hogwarts: A History many times (as you saw in her apperating quote), but she'd rather revisit this old book than give in to the world of hairspray and tiptoe-ing fangirls.

As soon as she openedher bookshe had to close it up because Dumbledore got up to give another one of his dreadfully long speeches.

"Hogwarts is proud to present an opportunity for young girls sixth year and up to become the next top model." At this point there were more gasps and whispers among the girls. "I would like to present four remarkable students who have juggled modeling, and schoolwork into their busy schedules. They have asked for four new girls from Hogwarts to model with them."

Rolling her eyes Lily decided that this wasn't worth her time and went back to reading, however she found herself listening subconsciously and re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

James POV

He looked at all the girls; they were all predictably the same. All ambitious to become his girlfriend and to be the next top model, along with the thousands of galleons that came with it.

He surveyed the entire group, ignoring Dumbledore's rants and couldn't find a girl who stuck out particularly. His quest for the perfect girl was interrupted by Sirius's obnoxiouswhisper, "Check out that blond babe. She could definitely _model_ with me, if you know what I'm saying. Sirius snorted as ifhehad made some amazing joke. Siriusthought himself terribly funny because of all the fangirls that laughed at his joke about the vampire, witch, and goblin."How about you James, anything?"

James looked at where he was pointing; the girl was the poster girl for blondness. Skinny, buxom, and probably as smart as the pancakes he ate, but with less carbs. Perfect for Sirius.

James whispered, "I dunno, I can't see myself with any of these girls."

Sirius grinned, "You never could settle, you always needed a girl that would bite back, someone with spunk. You know, _feisty_." He said this entire thing with a straight face, I however couldn't. I probably looked likeone of thoseridukulus pumpkins during Halloween Hagrid carved with illegal magic. Could you blame me? Sirius just didn't have the awesome suave-ness (like me) to pull of a word like _feisty_. Sirius just looked gay...well gayer then usual.

With that Dumbledore motioned for us to choose someone, talk about good timing.

Lily's POV

This isdisgusting; these guys areexpected to just choose one of us. It's like we're just fruits and they need the ripest one for their dinner party. Not literally "ripe" they weren't going to just start eating us, no that would be cannibalism, and that's illegal. It'll get you 20 years in Azkaban.

Anyways it looked like the "Rogue" was gawking openly at this one blonde, Hufflepuff. Nice, I think, but she is so stupid that she'd probably ask you about the weather if she was trying to be mean.

By the "Rogue" I mean Sirius. All four of the guys have been labeled, not openly of course. In Sirius's pictures there is no giant "Rogue" in bold letters at the bottom of the page. Nobody really mentions it but everyone knows. James is the "Athlete," Remus is the "Brain," and Peter is the "Cute, Nice sensitive boy next store that might be gay."

Remus is talking to a pretty brunette in Ravenclaw while Peter is merely browsing, the prat. James is just standing there, staring intently. You could almost say he looked thoughtful and deep, until you realized he was a model who had probably practiced that look 500 times in front of his mirror. Oh, wait he is moving. Starting from the beginning of the line he inspected all the girls. This is my que to start reading again.

James POV

James is, well, he's inspecting all the girls starting from the beginning of the line, just like Lily said. All the girls were smiling and giggling when he walked by them, as soon as they did that he moved on to the next girl, 'who cares if she was pretty, who wants a girl who wont stop giggling in front of you.' He kept moving on and he was almost at the end. It would be better to just pick a pretty girl, he was looking at a pretty Asian girl when he saw a girl, well he saw thousands of girls, but this girl, she was, wow.

Everybody says that time stops when you meet the love of your life, at least that's what my parents said. I saw her beautiful long red hair, her cute freckles, and her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She didn't even care about us guys, all she did was read.

It would have been perfect, but nothing nice ever lasts with Sirius.

"Did you find your _feisty_ love?" he asked while nearly knocking me over.

I just narrowed my eyes and left to find the mysteries red head. I can't call her mysterious, after all she wasn't wearing a mask, but she was intriguing.

I went strolling over to her casually and waited for her to notice me. So I waited…

And waited

And waited some more

Until I got so frustrated that I tapped her on the shoulder and asked quite suavly, "Excuse me Miss, but may I have the name of this lovely young lady?"

She raised her eyebrows and promptly asked, "Why?"

'Smart answer' Lily cringed to herself.

Smiling I said "Why so you can become my new partner in crime-er- modeling."

She looked at him, took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and just stared. I couldn't help noticing her beautifully green eyes, like, like fresh pickled toads on a summer day. Well, I was never all that great at similes anyway.

"Pardon me?"

Grinning James smile, "It's a muggle phrase, anyway what do you thing about the modeling industry. You, me, together?"

"Ummm, I'd rather not; after all modeling is just a bunch of vain fools trying to fool other people into thinking that they're pretty.

James of course resented that, "I resent that!"

"Well come on, you four have probably never earned a penny in your lives," Lily retorted.

"I work for all my money, you know I _model_."

"That's not really work, anyone can do it." 'Is it really all that smart to criticize a guy with thousands of crazy obsessed fans, many of which are in this room?'

Grinning James said, "You know, I like em' _feisty"_

Lily laughed straight in his face; well it looked like he didn't have enough awesome suave-ness to pull off _feisty _either.

Was it any good? I can always fix it; you know change some words around. If y'all don't review I won't write anymore. Teehee y'all is a fugly word.

Review Goal (for this chapter, 15, or 10, whichever comes first)

Wont write till Goal is achieved, if you really want me to post you can just review me 15 (or 10) times, I don't mind having 15(or 10) reviews from 1 person.

Till we meet again (or not if u don't review)

Added June 30...Sirius and his suave bad self

Sirius grinned and strutted over to that blond babe in all her beautiful blondess.

She was surrounded by her friends and they giggled when he came over. This made Sirius grin even more.

"So, what's your name?"

Shyly she replied, "Brianna"

Before she knew what was going on Sirius yelled, "MOONY BABY! YOU FOUND YOURSELF A GIRL, GIVE ME A HUG!" Brianna was dragged to a frantic Moony who tried to drag his newly found girl away from Sirius.

Sirius jogged slightly to reach Remus, Brianna still wrapped around him. "You dog!"

Remus stared blankly, and knowing he was walking into something humiliating and/or stupidhe retorted, "You're the dog."

"Yes, but because I was you girl finding tutor that makes you honorary dog, you've joined the RUFFian club, giRls foUnd From ruFf."

"Sirius, that doesn't make any sense."

"That's because I just made it up, and I'm not very good at making things up on the spot. You're not proud? I made two words that start with the same letter."

"Alliterations?"

"Right so who is this charming young lady you have snatched?"

"Why are you interested in my girl? What about your own? You've spent all your time ignoring her."

"By George you're right! I guess the right thingto do is to ignore your pathetic pleas for help."

"I never-"

"Hey, there is James with his feisty love! Let's go Brianna."

"Sirius?" Remus was about to warn Sirius to never say feisty again, but then again, he had been a total prat in front of Riley."

"God Speed."

Talking with Brianna he said, "Remus still has much to learn in his RUFFian classes, he's probably talking about studies with that girl."

Remus POV

"So what did you think about the potions test from Slughorn the other day?"


	2. Chapter 2

I made my goal of 10/15 reviews! It may not seem like much, 10, but im soooo HaPpY!

imagine i was a star -what do u think I should change about the plot? Suggestions are available (they prevent the imminent disease of writers-block)

To those who did review me, Thank You. I could get creative with my thank you's but…When I get creative look out.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233

Our heroine was last seen…Laughing at James's pathetic excuse at saying the word _feisty_.

Once Lily had finished laughing at James she took pity on him.

"Oh, I wasn't exactly laughing _at _you, I was laughing at how you said the word _feisty_.You just looked so, so _gay. _Not in a bad way, but…" She drifted off at her horrible attempt at trying to calm him. She tried again,

"Well you said _feisty _like that on purpose right?" James looked like he was about to cry, then again models have a knack for looking overthetop with their emotions, they had to, it was part of their chosen profession.

Sirius came strolling along with his new blonde "babe" James's heartbroken expression vanished immediately, after all, guys must look manly and macho in front of their peers.

"Sirius! Meet my new beautiful and no doubt talented modeling partner Miss…er- I don't think I got your name."

"Lily"

"Right Miss. Lily…sorry, this is awkward but, Last name?"

"Evans."

"Right right, thank you. Say hello to Miss. Lillian Evans." James paused hesitantly wondering how she would react before adding, "My flower." Grinning when she didn't smack him across his head.

Sirius grinned deviously, "Merlin!A redhead, James now I knew you liked them _feisty_." Lily would have laughed out loud at Sirius's take on the word _feisty, _except James's words finally sunk in…

_new modeling partner_

His new modeling partner, her!

"Now wait a minute! Who said anything about me modeling with you?" Lily cried out, interrupting Sirius, not that she really cared.

"Me, just now, didn't you hear me?" James asked oh so innocently, but Lily wasn't fooled by that handsome smile, it was actually a devious smirk. James was just hiding it

Lily looked on the brink of exploding. Her hand would most certainly find its way to his head now. "I never said I was going to!"

James paled, he wondered what she would do if he said- "I just assumed you wanted to."

Mission: Find James'sgiant melon of a head

Mission given to: Right hand (its stronger then her left)

SMACK!

Mission: Completed

It was Lily's turn to smirk "You know what they say when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

Sirius piped up "I don't get it." James whispered something to Sirius and it dawned on him, "OHHHHHH. So you're one of those sexy Americans!"

James looked confused all he had done was explain the joke, how did Sirius confuse arse with American?

Lily voiced both hers and James's oh-so-intellectual thought "What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and explained very slowly to Lily, as if she was mentally challenged, "You know, Americans say ass and cookie, and we awesome British say arse and biscuit." Seeing Sirius say the word "arse" in slow motion would have been enough to get anyone laughing, but not Lily, not when her intelligence was on the line.

You could see Lily's eyebrow twitching, you see she didn't like being confused as retarded. You could even say she was the antithesis of mentally challenged, therefore the opposite of Sirius. "One, I am not a retard so don't talk so slow (unless you're incapable of talking any faster), two, I'm not American, and three, I said ass because "arse out of you and me" doesn't sound as good." Lily exclaimed, grinning as if she had made a point in her "sounds good" argument. She was a bit red in the face from arguing and James seemed to be entranced by her complexion 'How beautiful, her hair matches her face' James had already fallen for her, and Lily couldn't do anything about it.

By this time all the shouting (mainly by Lily) had been overheard and professor McGonagall felt it was her duty tomake her way over to them. "What is all this shouting about? Lily I expected more from a prefect such as yourself."

Lily suddenly found her shoes exceptionally interesting. James started to feel a little guilty so he went on an unbearably long lecture about the events leading to the argument to ease his concience.

Ranting…

Ranting…

Still ranting…

"…and that is how my beautiful flower was captured in this spirited debate on arse's with the arse-face himself" James finally finished his unbearably long lecture. McGonagall hadn't expected such a thorough and vivid description on the word arse.

"Mr. Potter, well, I hope you are happy because no points will be taken off for the shouting, however…" Lily cringed; she had never liked the word however. "…5 points will be taken off for every time you said the word "arse." that comes to 40 points." She paused."Miss. Evans, you should consider Mr. Potter's job offering. You will find it has substantial pay, and you of all people should be able to handle the responsibility it comes with." Professor looked at Lily with her lips twitching slightly upward. (After all it would be awkward if the lips were twitching downward)

A certain "Miss. Evans" was having trouble deciding what to do.

Emergency Situations like these deserved a list of pros and cons.

Pros.

The money would come in handy when looking for an apartment after graduating,

Saying yes would makeProfessor McGonagall happy (or happier at least).

She'd be the envy of many Hogwarts girls (as shallow as that sounded)

She could prove that she wasn't such a prude

Cons

She didn't really like a certain "Mr. Potter."

She would fall behind in her studies and prefect duties.

She-uh-that is she, she _was _a prude

That was it, she didn't want to be a prude, she would accept! Take that world! Lily Evans: Non-prude takes center stage in modeling! She would be lying to herself if she thought that had a good ring to it.

"Alright. I'll do it. How much does it pay?"

Grinning from ear to ear James replied "100 galleons-" Lily's eyes bugged out. James finished, "Every shoot." That was it, she would become James's new model, after all, it couldn't be that bad.

The Next Day

Lily was talking and enjoying her time with her best friend, Marian Collins. She would be leaving the next day so together they packed together, which usually happens when two people are together with a suitcase and a bunch of clothes.

Marian sighed, "Oh, I wish I hadn't gone to the Hospital Wing, but I just _had _to get hit by that bludger!" Marian was chaser for Gryffindor, alongside James and John.

"Do you think I would have been chosen if I had gone?"

Lily smiled reasuringly, "Of course! I can't think of anyone prettier or cooler or smarter or nicer, or less loser-like."

Marina was indeed very pretty, long straight brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, she was athletic and sharp. She was the girl next door with a twist. (Meaning she wasn't at all loser-like)

"Well, I wouldn't have wanted to become a model anyway" She said with a wicked smile, "You know you have to wear makeup twenty-four seven!" She knew how much Lily hated makeup.

Lily's eyebrows raised in horror, "What about when you sleep?" She said scandalized.

"That's the worst part! They make you leave your eyeliner and mascara on at night because they think paparazzi might come in the middle of the night!"

"Why would paparazzi be in my house in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know what muggle paparazzi are like, but the wizard one's are much worse, they have magic!" She looked very solemn and serious while saying this

Lily wasn't so sure this modeling thing would work out if she had to wear mascara at night, and the strange men entering her house in the middle of the night to take pictures was bad too.

333231302928272625242322212019181716151413121110987654321

Um, I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with the last one, I promise, it'll get better.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Goal-This time I'll make it 17 reviews. Don't fail me now!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm one shy of my goal, but 16, 17 it'all the same. I hope you like!

James POV!

James (as in me, the wonderful James) is seriouslypissed off!

I'm gonna keep adding exclamation points until I'm satisfied that everyone else around me is pissed of too.

I'll write to show you how mad I really am-

Hff;lsadjhf!ljdf!;kjhgfkjfvu!ljjodfgf!kjnfghgfhgf!1jdbfasfdsdf!XCVxdVdF1!dsFds!df111111!111

There! I feel better. Anyways I was minding my own business in the Boys Dormitory when Sirius just trashed my part of the room, took my shampoo, and ate the breakfast the houseelves gave me. The room I could clean up and the houseelves sent me another breakfast but my HAIR! Normallyit's looks cool and suave, and it's really soft when I put my hands through it. Now I have Snape hair.

Characteristics that make "Snape" hair include itchy scalp, dandruff, greasiness, and all in all ugly.

You know those kids who just randomly hit other people because they want to? Well, if taking shampoo was like hitting, then Sirius is one of those kids. My hair! I started whining, not to Sirius, he'd rub in the fact that _his _hair is completely smooth and silky; I did the only ethical thing and whined to Remus.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss" I kept "sss"ing like a snake just to annoy him.

"What?"

"Look at my beautiful locks of hair! They're not beautiful for my date with Lily!"

"Date? Don't let her hear you say that."

"Not the point, but what do I do about the _hair_!" I sounded like one of those spoiled kids (not the crazy hitting kids like Sirius), but I don't care, cause' I have a hair emergency.

There I was, freaking out with Remus when Sirius came waltzing along, he looked straight at me, grinned, and then…Well, I'm so mad I can't even say…

He ran his hand through his hair! That's my thing! Dirty Bastard.

Must die.

Of course when I went to attack him Remus grabbed me, and made me sit still, he can't control me, he's not my mom!

"Ow! Remus, what'd you do that for?" Nevermind, apparently he can make me sit still.

Remus calmly suggested everything from borrowing different shampoo's to Scourgifying charms.

He's obviously not cut out to be the smart one. I have a personally made shampoo which keeps my hair ever so silky, yet messy. Remus also forgot that when we used that cleaning charm on Snape, he got soap bubbles in his mouth, Remus is either really stupid, or wanted me to taste soap and look bad.

Evil genius or just plain stupid? You decide, I say stupid.

I looked at my watch and nearly cried out, 30 minutes till I pick Lily up! Dr. Garison will not have his hair formula by then!

Then I remembered! I dug into my pocket, and pulled my spare hairbrush, my hair gel, my galleon card, and my house key, and then I pulled out…

My mini shampoo! I can just hear the angelic choir!

I rushed up to wash my hair; on my way up the stairs I whacked Sirius in the face. I didn't say sorry either.

Lily POV

I hate James. Why? He's the reason I'm up, at 6:20! Technically I could have woken up at 7:00 and still been on time, but I like to be early. I had all my stuff, and I was talking with Marina, and eating my waffle when I heard a shriek, a loud girlish shriek. I looked at Marina; she just shrugged and went back to eating her godforsakensalad.

So as soon as I finished I got my luggage, got my copy of Advanced Transfiguration, and just read in the Great Halluntil James to arrived, hopefully on time. I don't plan on falling behind in my schoolwork just because of this job.

Back to James's Problem (James's POV)

SHIiiii-p

No mum, of course I wasn't about to say shit. Actually, saying shit now defeats the purpose of saying ship before…so

SHIT!

Damn that Sirius! I was of course washing my hair when all the sudden the water turned to ice. I then released a many very manly shout.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I assumed that someone had just flushed, after all this is a very big castle. 10 more minutes passed and the water was still cold, I realized, Hogwarts is a magic school; toilets wouldn't make magic water cold (Ice water tended to slow my reaction time).

Drenched, swearing, and pissed off I dried, got dressed, and then calmly left the bathroom.

"SIRIUS IMGONNA KILL YOU!" I was so mad that my "I'M GOING TO" turned into "IMGONNA"

I do not respond well when someone messes with my hair, or anything to do with the boy's bathroom.

My attempts to kill him were foiled again by MamaRemus, which I've kindly dubbed him.

After MamaRemus calmed me down, we left for the Great Hall, where I'm sure my Lily is waiting because we're 10 minutes late (because of my crucial hair emergency)

Lily POV

Remember when I said I was mad at James? Well I cooled down substantially after eating, but when he was eleven and a half minutes late, well I was pissed off yet again. He expected pity when hecame crying to me about how sorry he was for being late onour date.

Our _date._

Well after that, I just couldn't keep my temper in.

"What to you mean _date" _I said this all very dangerously, with venom dripping off of my words. Oh, yeah, I sounded evil.

I kind of regretted sounding so evil because that started another round of "I'm sorry's," "and "I didn't mean it's", and "forgive me's." At that point I kind of just ignored him and talked to Paige, she was chosen to model with Peter.

I figured out that the blonde mysterious "babe's" name was Brianna, and Riley was partnered up with Remus.

Haha I just realized, _Riley _and _Remus_, _Paige _and _Peter_. They start with the same letter, haha. I'm easily amused, so what?

We were about halfway to Dumbledore's office when I realized, I was the only one with a suitcase. My observation skills must shock you.

I asked Paige "Why don't you have a suitcase? Where are your clothes?"

She looked at me strangely ask said "We don't need them, we're buying new wardrobes today. Didn't James tell you?"

_James_

"James?" I asked in the most flirtatious voice I could muster.

Grinning lovingly he said "Yeah?"

"Why do I have a suitcase?" He paled

"Lily?"

"Yes James?" Still in that sickenly sweet voice

"We're going shopping." There was a pause, "are you going to hurt me?"

I just whacked him with my suitcase and made him carry it.

James POV

Damn, I knew I forgot something. Lily probably hates me, she'll marry Sirius and they'll have little Padfoot babies, and when I become bald and fat, he'll purposely run his hands through his healthy non-greasy hair, again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Lily don't marry Sirius!"

Damn, I said that aloud, there was an awkward silence. Then Sirius went down on one knee and proposed.

"My dearest Lily-flower, will you marry me, Sirius, and not James?" Lily just laughed. She _laughed. _Not fair, she'll laughwith Sirius, but all I get was a weird look.

Dang that Sirius, dang him to heck.

We made it to Dumbledore's office and he gave us the usual grandfather smile, and then gave us a flower pot filled with floo powder.

Curios, he puts his floo powder in a flower pot, so do I! My mom always did say "Great minds think alike."

He told us we were going to the Leaky Cauldron to stay and warned us not to do anything wrong. It's not as if he wouldn't know. He knows everything that happens in the Britain that is seriously creepy.  
The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful we all smiled to Tom and left for our rooms.

The guys would have a room, and the girls would have another. Drat, I hoped they would put us with our partners. Dumbledore knows us teens too well.

Anyways we left the Cauldron and made it to Diagon Alley for some shopping, goody.

Lily POV

I've never bought anything I thought was to pricy so I automatically went to Billy's Bargain shop, but when I saw everyone going to Ellie's Emporium of Elegant Robes and More, I had to follow. That place is huge; it's like a department store, for the insanely rich wizards of the world.

I was dragged off to the clothing section with the other girls, that was probably for the best because I have the worst sense of fashion none to man.

So I spent the next hour with the other girls and had them pick out styles for me. It wasn't so bad, and we all spent the next 2 hours modeling our clothes for each other. I came in the dressing room with my arms filled with clothes; I left with about 10 different outfits. The other girls still said I didn't have enough and went hunting for some new clothes.

Riley commented on this hideous yellow dress "Ew, Lily yellow is definitely not your color; it clashes with your hair. Try this cream suit, I think it would suit you perfectly."

I was talking with Paige through the dressing room walls. Paige was beautifully blonde and compact. She could wear anything, including yellow, and look amazing, so I was surprised when she said she was jealous of me.

"Yeah, Lily you're not confident enough. You look so exotic and pretty. Whenever you find something that doesn't clash with your hair you bring it to life!"

Riley shoved another dress underneath the dressing room door, this time green. "You are so lucky that you're partners with James" Riley said wistfully. "Remus is nice, but James is definitely my type."

"Wanna trade?" We both laughed and I got out.

Brianna gasped, "Oh Lily you look wonderful, it definitely brings out you eyes!" She squealed! "But honestly," she said smiling; "you two don't want to switch partners."

I looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Well, for one, you would hurt their feelings. Plus you and James look so cute together." Brianna could really be a doll, but me and James, eugh.

Riley asked "You don't think me and James would look together?" She looked slightly put off.

Brianna's smile faltered, "I suppose, but I can really imagine Lily and James getting married and being together forever."

I was clearly appalled, "Me and James, never! James is too, too, I can't explain it but, we're not good together."

"But, he's so sweet!"

"Yeah, but he too dramatic, and spoiled, egotistical, and he's so immature! He's the typical model type. He thnks he can do no wrong"

"Sounds like you made up your mind about him before you even gave him a chance."

I gave him a chance, right?

James POV

He was having a problem, he was hyperventilating, why?

He was lost. Not just lost, but he was in the women's section! Not just the women's section, but the _women's _section, you know the place where the _personal _products are kept.

Too much pink, too many boxes of tampons. He wanted to cry, but crying in the _women's _section was just not done.

He heard a voice, save me! Was that Lily? She couldn't see him in here! He had to hide!

Lily POV

She heard something, was that whimpering? Was a little boy lost? How embarrassing of all the places to lose your place in it had to be the feminine productaisle.

Was that a leg, and a shoe, dashing behind an aisle! Didn't James wear those shoes, and he was wearing brown pants too!

She made a mad dash for him, she turned sharply, but she didn't expect James to be right in front of her as soon as she turned.

SMACK

And this time it wasn't because she hit him.

Of course she just had to run, and of course it had to be James who was lost. She landed right on top of James with her lips somewhere along the lines of James's.

This was not good.

Ah, only 16 reviews, oh well, I guess it's because I just sprung this third chapter on the same day as the second chapter

Please read and review!

Goal 24 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

No! Slow close, I got 23 reviews instead of 24. I can't stress this enough REVIEW! Oh, and thank you if you already have.

Now having James's lips on any part of her body was never a good thing. Of course what made the situation all the worse was that they were in the aisle with the tampons, and of course thatshe couldn't breathe. Now, when most people can't breath they automatically open their mouths in a desperate attempt to get some oxygen into their lungs. So, that's exactly what Lily did. Too bad James was a hormonal teenager and that her lips were still crushed on his.

If you were a hormonal teenager by the name of James with a pretty girl kissing you (purposely or not) then you'd probably want to kiss back, especially if she opened her mouth. James, like all guys, thought with their hormones instead of their brains. He ravished her lips and passionately kissed her, taking in her beautiful scent and that one of a kind taste.Slowly, he began torealize something was wrong. Was it normal for a girl to start slapping you during a heated kiss? He stopped kissing her and he was going to ask what was going on, but he kind of figured it out as soon as he saw her, in all her blue faced glory, taking in large gulps of air.

It all came together, she hadn't wanted to get it on in the feminine product aisle, she wanted to breathe.

'Thank god', for a second he thought that he was a bad kisser.

If Lily had been thinking straight she probably wouldn't have thought 'Merlin, is he a good kisser,' but because of oxygen deprivation, thoughts of James without a shirt came swimming into her mind.

However, as soon as the air found itself to her brain, she dismissed those thoughts as mere delusional ideas that come with near death experiences.

Also, she had another thing in her mind, 'knee in groin' However her knee never made it anywhere near James because as soon as she got up, the world started spinning. And soon she went crashing down to the floor.

She never made it to the floor, thank god for James. (1) (2)

She landed spectacularly on top of James, who ended up winded for several long seconds as Lily's body found itself to his body, once more. It was fate.

Remus's POV

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Remus?" Sirius asked

"Where did James run off to?" he hoped that James didn't get lost on his way to the bathroom again.

"I saw him head straight for the "women's" aisle if you know what I mean.

Remus wrinkled his nose "James can really be a pervert sometimes."

Friends of Lily POV

Brianna, Riley, and Paige all huddled together whispering

Brainna whispered "We must get some different clothes for Lily"

Paige looked curious "Why? Lily looked great in the clothes we bought for her."

"She looked cute, but she needs to look sexy! She is now, after all, a model. Did you see the swimsuit she picked out? A one-piece honestly, it's not the 30's. I say we have a little switcheroo, you know just a few outfits. Like this swimsuit," she pointed happily to a lime green swimsuit with black stripes. It looked completely normal, but it was very revealing, too revealing for our innocent little Lily.

And with that, all three girls set out to find new outfits for a Miss. Lily Evans.

James POV

James just sat there awhile. He felt a little to weak to get up, but he knew that if he stayed like this when Lily woke up, she would attempt to knee him in his "special" place again. So he made a pathetic attempt to get up. Slowly bit, by bit, he made his way up, driven by the fear of Lily's knee.

When he finally got up, he was startled by Lily's barely construed "Wha? James, why are you here,in this aisle, you're_such_ a pervert." Her hand found its way, once agian to the back of his head. He found he didn't particularly care, as long as her knee stayed faraway from him.

James was able to interpret that Lily could not remember their first kiss, if you could call it that. James sighed, that meant no bodily harm would come.

"James? You never gave me an answered my question, you better or else I'll-"

"I got lost looking for the bathroom." It wasn't a lie, he really was lost.

Lily looked at him intently, as if she knew that there was something he wasn't telling her. Then she just brushed it off and said "Okay, the bathroom's over to the right, past aisle 7, I'll come with you so you don't get lost again."

He sigher, "Thanks Lily." He gave her that handsome smile that made ever so many women's hearts stop.

Lily PoV

She couldn't believe it, she hadlied to James. It wouldn't have been so bad if James hadn't been so painfully nice. Then again he did lie to her, that is he left the part of the kiss out. Just as she thought he would.

That's right, Lily remembered everything. It'd be better this way, no embarrassment. The kiss had been partly her fault, she had stupidly opened her mouth, forgetting who she was with.

She wanted to forget that her first kiss had been with James.

She wanted to forget how good of a kisser he had been.

Meanwhile…

"Sirius?"

"Yes Remus."

"Are you sure James wasn't just looking for the bathroom, like last time?"

There was a pause…"JAMES!"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, I love these satin thongs! These are a must for Lily."

Riley snorted, "Seriously Brianna? Why would she need them, it's not as if she and James are going out. Even if they were, I doubt she'd even let James anywhere near them."

"It's the thought that counts, now shut up Riley. Lily is counting on us to doll her up."

Riley narrowed her eyes, "She doesn't wan't to be dolled up."

"Oh, Lily doesn't know what she wants."

"Brianna, be nice. You know Riley has a crush on James, don't rub it in." Paige said, always the peacemaker.

"I do not have a crush on James! I'm just worried that Lily's going to break James's heart. He's so sweet, and Lily's only here for the paycheck, everyone knows that except him."

"Things aren't always what they seem Riley. Oh! Look, do you think Lily has any lipstick!"

"Doubt it." Both Riley and Paige said

"Well, we'll have to get her a complete set! Hmm, what kind is this? "Sadistic Hooker," what an atrocious name, but it is a devine color. Oh, well, we'll just change the name to "Strawberry" with some glue and paper when we get back."

Laughing all three girls hunted for some more makeup.

James POV

Once he had relieved himself he checked the mirror closely. Smiling at his reflection, he left to pursue Lily once more. As soon as he got out he found Lily laughing and all in all havinga good timewith Sirius.

Drat, Sirius always did had a gift with the ladies.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I said in the most sophisticated voice I could muster.

Imitating my debonair voice Sirius replied "Of course not! I was just about to declare my undying love for this fair maiden."

Narrowing my eyes, I walked right pass Sirius and went to walk with Mama Remus. As soon as we were far away enough, I started complaining.

"Mama Remussssssssss! Do you really think Sirius and Lily are confessing their love for each other?"

"James, I'm sure Sirius is just messing with you. You already know this, why are you asking me? For confirmation?"

"You make me feel special." James smiled.

Remus chose not to answer.

Everyone left the store and the girls (well, three out of four of them) dragged all the guys to Periwinkle Pink, the cosmetic and accessory store.

James hated this place, the smell of thousands of perfumes was noxious, and the pink reminded him of a certain aisle. Who needed makeup anyway? He'd rather have a girl who was confident enough to not wear makeup, like Lily. He sighed.

Sirius snorted, "James your drooling on the age defying de-wrinkling foot rub…hmm, 50 percent off. Maybe I should buy my mom some, signed anonymous though. See what she feels like when she finds out people think her feet are wrinkly. James laughed out loud, not afraid to be overheard because of the ludicrously loud pop songs playing.

He was humming along with the ABBA song when he forcefully grabbed from behind! He was prepared for situations like this, many years of girls grabbing his hair and such had taught him the lost ways of muggle defense. He was about to slap away the attacker and potential stalker when he caught a flash of red.

His hand, of course stopped right in front of Lily's surprised nose.

They stood there for awhile, just blinking at each other when Lily laughed and raisedan eyebrow. "A little high-strung?"

James grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I thought you were some crazy fan out to get me."

Lily's POV

Rolling her eyes Lily thought 'he's so conceited.' Of course she didn't know that he was serious. She dragged him out of the store, but wasn't able to avoid the magic pixy dust. Covered in sparkly powder, they left for another store. They casually talked and got to know each other on their way to god knows where. They started a game of 20 questions. (3)

"So the goal of the games is to ask the freakiest question possible, if a person refuses to answer a question before the 20 questions is up then that person must perform a task voted on beforehand. Oh and you have a time limit of 30 seconds."

"What's the task?" Peter asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus explained helpfully, "We're going to decide that now Peter."

Sirius resumed his role as the unofficial leader. "Okay how about…whoever doesn't answer the question has to kiss the questioner."

"You want to kiss James?" Riley asked smiling.

Sirius and James turned an unnateralshade, sickeningly close to sour milk. "Right, how about the person has to kiss their modeling partner." The color immediately returned back to James's face and he nodded enthusiastically.

Lily however, disagreed. "How about something that doesn't include physical contact with the opposite sex."

Raising his eyebrows Sirius proposed, "How about with the same sex."

Again, rolling her eyes Riley asked, "You want to kiss James?" Sirius was really making this to easy for her.

Smiling, Paige suggested, "How about the person who can't answer, and the person who asked the question act as a couple? Unless the questioner is the same sex, then we can just have them couple up with their modeling partner." She looked at Lily, smiling. Maybe she could get them to act decent around each other for once.

Lily pondered this, 'well, as long as I answer James's and the Girls' questions, then I should be alright.' "Alright, it's fine with me."

James grinned, it wasn't a kiss with Lily, but who knows. Maybe by the end of the day, she'll kiss him willingly.

Sirius volunteered to go first, "Riley, who was your first crush?" He started out easy.

Unabashedly she said, "Amos, Amos Diggory." They gasped, everyone knew that Amos could be a right pain in the derriere. Lily personally detested the man from day one. Riley asked her question, "Paige, who would you most likely snog in our little group."

She pondered the question for awhile, "I think Sirius." seeing the look on Peter's face she quickly added, "But I wouldn't enjoy it, no, not at all."

The game continued when finally James asked a question to Lily, "Lily, who did you first lost your virginity to?" He inwardly smirked, she would never answer this.

Raising an eyebrow, James was wrong, Lily answered, "Nobody." She dared anyone to comment, they were silent.

The game continued, they found out Brianna was actually gifted in charms and herbology, Peter enjoyed baking and fishing, James had watched old romance movies with his mother, and that James also looked directly at the sun as a young boy, resulting in his horrendous vision.

They had also found out that Sirius didn't live with his parents. When asked why he refused to answer and had to couple up with Paige who suprisingly was the one whoasked the question.

Lily found that Paige, Brianna, and James asked her (and only her) wickedly hard questions.

It was Brianna's turn to ask. She and Paige huddled up before asking Lily a questions. They came up with identical smiling faces.

"Lily, If you had to save one person here from an eternity in hell, who would you choose?"

Lily widened her eyes, how would she choose. She'd offend five out of six people of she answer, but if she didn't answer…

"10 seconds left…5,4,3,2..."

Lily already knew her fate but she still tried to answer, "um, everybody?"

Sirius made the most obnoxious buzzing sound, "INGH, WRONG!" (4) He grinned while holding hands with Paige.

Groaning, silently, as if in mourning, she went over to James and hooked arms with him. "Listen James, no other physical contact is to come between us, I'll say your nice, you say I'm swell, and then the day is over. Got it?" James nodded.

Sirius laughed, "That's not very girlfriend-ish now Lily, is it." Grumbling, Lily just dragged James off to the next store.

Throughout the day Lily was forced to do the most embarrassing things.

At lunch she was forced to feed him, and baby him. She and James posed for a photo, where Lily's head was atop Lois Lane's body, and James's on top of Superman's (5). She even went as far as have James give her a peck on the cheek. When asked to do the same, Lily promptly refused. She had enough of her lips touching James for a day.

She was in her room at the Leaky, she scoffed. What a horrible and weird day. She laughed at the picture she and James took. Soon, sleep took over and she called it a night.

**My first attempt at this chapter**

Also, she had another thing in her mind, 'knee in groin' However her knee never made it anywhere near James because as soon as she got up, the world started spinning. And soon she went crashing down to the floor.

She never made it to the floor, thank god for James.

**James valiently cought Lily seconds before she hit the ground. Her eyes widened, James looked so handsome from this close, her heartrate was rapidly increasing.**

**"Lily! Are you okay, I almost lost you."**

**Crying Lily threw her arms around James's neck, "You wouldn't have lost me, I'll always be with you, in your heart,"**

**Together, they shared a passionate and sweet kiss they would always remember.**

**And with that James picked her up, and together they became prince and princess of the wizarding world.**

New Goal: 28 reviews!

EboniteEvans- don't worry, I'll explain her outfits when she wears them. No it wouldn't be fun to explain them all now, it'd ruin the surprise.

(1)Reader, you might have though that James caught her miraculously like some cliché tweeny romance, you of course were wrong.

(2) Thank you for your suggestion cylobaby.

(3) My version of 20 questions in case you were wondering why they were playing something then your usual 20 questions.

(4) is that what a buzzer sounds like?

(5) You know those stupid tourist things? You know with the cutout of someone's body, and then your head is in the place of the actual cut out's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I passed my goal! Thank you!

"talking"

'thinking'

Lily woke up to a typical day, with the birds chirping, and for one blissful moment it was peaceful. She peaked in her shopping bag and all was normal, there was that sundress she tried on, but what was this?

Her eyes widened, 'these couldn't be…thongs?' She immediately pushed Paige awake, "Paige, Paige, someone's switched bags with me. Look at these." The blood red thong was held between her index finger and her thumb, as if it were some unimaginable abomination.

Paige blushed, "I don't think they switched bags, look, I can see the dress you tried on. Um, maybe you should talk to Brianna." She looked guiltily at Brianna. She hoped that Brianna could calm an angry Lily.

"How could Brianna know…" Her eyes narrowed, she crouched low, careful to be quiet. As soon as she was close enough to Brianna's ear, she shouted.

James POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO!#$#$$$$&&"

James widened his eyes and immediately got up, before he realized he was on a bed he went toppling face first into the floor. "oomph oor shet?" He was talking floor (1)

Sirius groaned, "What the hell was that?"

James sighed, "I said what was that."

"I know what you said, I'm asking what was that."

"Exactly, that was me asking what was that."

"No, James, I'm asking, what was that shouting."

"I wasn't shouting."

Sirius took a long look at James, then suddenly whacked him, 'I'm getting whacked a lot." James thought.

"I know you weren't shouting you idiot, who was just yelling?"

"Well, why didn't you say that before? I don't know who that was, I just asked what was that, duh."

Sirius and James traveled to a far land (2) and opened the door that lead to the girls dorm.

They found one of the weirdest sight either of them had ever seen.

The first thing they noticed was the noise, they hadn't heard in the hallway so obviously someone had placed a charm around the room. Then they saw clothes, everywhere. There was a swimsuit somewhere, shirts, pants, dresses, hats, undergarments, all flying this way and that. At first James thought someone had charmed the clothes too, until he saw Lily with her pillow beating the life out of Riley, Paige, and especially Brianna (3).

Sirius and James immediately leaped into action. Sirius managed to drag Brianna away, and James grabbed Lily from behind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, LET GO YOU PERVERT, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? I'LL LOOK LIKE A SLUT! A _SLUT_!" James almost dropped her, he wouldn't mind seeing Lily dressed up in scanty articles of clothing, but he sure as hell didn't want Sirius to see her.

"Whoa, Whoa, ladies, what is going on? Fighting over me are you?" Sirius said, amused. He was met with four pillows smacking form behind.

Lily spoke, "These three _girls,_ changed all of the clothes I picked out! Everything is now too low, or too high. It's all stuff that I would never wear."

"Lily, we didn't change all of your clothes, just a few. Let's face it, you are stuck 40 years in the past. Nobody wears the stuff you call _normal"_ Riley said.

"But look at this top! It goes down so low, that you'd be able to see half my chest!" James looked fervently.

Brianna spoke, "Lily, Lily, Lily. Your not supposed to wear just that! You wear a tank top underneath it! With a little help, we can get you looking pretty, and totally non-sluttish. We just thought you needed a little push, it's not as if you would have bought any of this if you had gone shopping by yourself."

"Damn right I wouldn't."

"Boys get out, we're going to teach little Lily a lesson about fashion." Brianna spoke.

"Why do we have to get out?"

"Because, our lessons include trying clothes on, meaning no boys aloud." Paige pointed out.

Sirius pouted, "No fair, James gets to stay!" Sirius ran out as James went to chase his dear best friend.

Lily's POV

'This is not good. This is not good at all.' In the next hour her brain was stuffed about stripes, spots, classic blacks, no wearing white after Labor Day, no wearing colors such as yellow etc.

Her head was spinning, "You should wear gold's, earthy colors, but no wearing Grays, navy's, taupe's, purples and pinks. 'have I worn purple? I _did_, how horrible I must of looked.' Lily wasregretting the fact that she never used the mirror.

"Certain reds are fine, but make sure they don't clash with your hair color. Oh, and green will do wonders! It matches you eyes and if goes so perfectly with you complexion! Now our lesson on clothes is over. Did you get everything? Do you have any questions?"

"Er…"

"Great, now makeup, you should know this. Even though we're having professionals do our makeup today, you should at least know the basics. No one is better at seeing clashing colors on your own body then yourself."

"Oh, okaayyy, wait, did you say _today_?"

"Yes, now listen." 'James never mentioned a shooting today! He's gonna get it when I'm finished with this stupid lesson.'

So Lily spent another half hour listening about lipsticks, such as Strawberry, and eye shadows. However, the entire time was spent on thinking about the different ways she could make James pay.

30 painstakingly long minutes later…

And that's how you choose the right shade of eyeliner. Some prefer darker shades, and others prefer lighter shades of brown. Now, as a test, you are to pick out an outfit, and put on some makeup. Not a lot, as much as you want. If we can tell the difference between your face with, and without makeup it's okay.

Lily looked hesitantly at the mounds of clothes on the ground. She magicked them to be neat and tidy in her dresser. 'What did they say? Was it gold or grey I can't wear?' She looked, and saw something, it was a green zip up sweater. She grabbed it and also got some faded out jeans. 'You can't go wrong with Jeans' She still needed something to wear underneath her sweater and some kind of accessory. She arbitrarily got a light blue sequenced tank top and found a butterfly ornament to put in her hair. She looked up at Paige to get some sign that she did it right, or wrong. Paige just smiled.

She left for the bathroom, put her clothes on, and went to the mirror searching for makeup. She was not wearing eyeliner or mascara so she put on some strawberry lipstick and some blush. She looked at her reflection, she did not look that terrible. She just wanted this test to be over. She put on some eye shadow that looked seemingly innocent and finished by putting the butterfly ornament in her hair.

'Can I tell the difference between my face without makeup and with? Yes. Am I wearing okay colors that don't clash?' she looked at herself, 'yes. Do I look okay?' She couldn't tell.

Nervously she got out. Riley inspected her makeup job, while Brianna scrutinized her clothes thoroughly. Paige merely looked at her hair thoughtfully.

Brianna smiled, "Girls?" She looked expectant as they gathered around her to whisper about her outfit. At once they all nodded.

Paige was the one that spoke, "You passed, Brianna thought it looked a little plain, but we all agreed you passed."

Lily was relieved, she could leave! "Thank you!" And with that she left to find James.

James POV

He hoped the girls weren't late. All the women he knew took a long time to get ready, his mother, his cousins, his past girlfriends, fellow models, all of them. He saw Lily come rushing down, she looked great. She had some makeup on which he didn't like at all, but she looked nice. You could hardly tell she was inept in style. "You ready?" He said casually. She just smiled at him, them whacked him what must have been the 13,000 time.

'Why did she do that? All I did was ask if she was ready for the…" He blanched, 'I told her about the shoot, right? I specifically remember telling her at the…damn, I never told her!"

"Er, Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"I forgot to tell you about the shooting today."

"I know."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes James."

"Would you feel better if you hit me again?"

"No." She did it anyway.

So the other girls came down, and everyone was ready for the shooting.The guys explained how they were going to get there, and how they would do the shooting. Sirius would go first, then James, then Remus, and Peter was last.

So they flood there and they were met with busy photographers, other models, and makeup artists. James pointed the girls in the direction of their dressing rooms and they went their seperate ways.

Lily POV (first person)

We had two makeup artists, Pierre, and Celia, his apprentice. They started with Brianna because she was to go first. Pierre gave her the outfit she was to wear and started on her makeup as soon as she was dressed. He then asked Celia to start on me. I was to wear something surprisingly close to my Hogwarts uniform. I got dressed and then Celia started to work her magic. It was an odd time for me. Everything seemed so surreal, I was being treated like royalty. Me and Celia made some small talk.

"So you a newbie?"

"Err, I guess so."

"I heard James just picked someone from Hogwarts. I heard the rumors, but you _are_ very pretty."

I blushed, "Not really."

Then Pierre came and shoed Celia, and asked her to start on Riley. He muttered about what a trashy job Celia had done, I thought she had done well. Then again, I barely passed my "test." I waited for awhile for Brianna to finish. I secretly looked at them modeling. It looked so natural for Brianna, almost as if she was born to do this. Sirius of course looked as calm as ever.

I met James behind the cameraman.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I wasn't going to answer, I was still mad at him.

"A little." Drat I answered.

He smiled that charming smile, "don't worry.'

Soon it was our turn, but I was still worried. Our background was a classroom from Hogwarts. We posed a few times. The photographer told me to lean against James, and for him to put his arms around me. It was a little awkward because we were sitting on desks. I shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or the fact that James was so close. 'It's only because you've never been this close to anyone,' I told myself.

I found that our poses were a little too close. We were modeling partners, not a couple. I found myself an inch away from James's face, trying to look passionate, and not cross my eyes. Then the photographer told me to do something totally unexpected.

"Kiss him."

Me, kiss him! I felt my heartbeat quicken as James leaned in. As the camera flashed, I leaned back, unwilling to kiss James.

The camera man stopped, "That was cute, but Lily, that's not the type of cute we're looking for. Now kiss him."

"Do I have to?"

The man just stared, "What are you new?"

I thought it would be rude to mention that I was.

We tried again, this time I pushed James away, not hard.

Sighing the man explained, "You two are supposed to be the couple in love, you can't be in love without kissing."

"The couple in love?"

"Yes, that's right, James why don't you try and calm this girl and send in Remus."

James moved out of the way, asked for Remus, and dragged me off to a secluded corner.

"You never mentioned the couple part."

James sighed, "Lily, I didn't think it was that important."

"Of course it is! It's the difference between my first kiss being with a man I've know for less then a week, and with my soul mate." I purposly forgot about the feminine aisle kiss.

"Lily, we still have to kiss, it doesn't have to be a big deal. My first kiss was on the set. I swear it involves no tongue, it just has to look like it."

"How on earth do you do that?"

"I'll tell you when we're at the shoot again."

"James I can't just learn how to do it right when you explain it."

"It's not really explained, it's more like one of those things that has to be experienced."

I groaned, "Fine, then teach me." James looked surprised.

"Alright, angle you face," he moved my head, and he hesitated. "Then I just, well I just kiss you. I closed my eyes, and before long I felt James's soft lips on mine. My eyes opened immediately. If I was looking at us, I probably thought we were snogging.

James finished the kiss, softly he said, "Just like that." I was breathless for a moment, but that was normal, I just experienced my first kiss. "I think it looked convincing, but every once in a while re-angle your head and put your arms around me, or something."

I nodded, because I couldn't do anything else.

My first kiss was with mega-hunk James Potter, a man lusted for by many, yet Iwas one of the few that couldn't call himsexy.

Like it? Love it? Gotta Have it? Haha, I sound like Coldstone's scoups.

My New Review Goal is now 35! So please R&R, but at this point, if your reading this, then I'm guessing you've already done the reading part. Prove to me u can follow directions and review too!

(1) Floor: the misunderstood language of the disoriented.

(2) Far land as in,one painstakenlylong hallway.

(3) At least, as hard as one can beat someone with a fluffy pillow.


	6. Laughter is too damn funny to write

Sorry, I was on vacation, for awhile. I blame jetlag. But, I was surprised by the amount of reviews! Thank you! Haha...hehe...snort.

Onward with this chapter!

Lily hesitantly made her way over to the set which magically became the classroom again. She sat on the desk like before and James made his way behind her.

The photographer looked at her apprehensively. "Are you ready now?"

Lily gulped, "Yes?"

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur, she could make out James leaning in just as they practiced. She felt those soft lips, and she knew he wouldn't try and go any farther then he had before. For a split second she wished he would really kiss her, instead of faking it. She knew he would never do it, he was to damn honorable.

That bastard

So she did it. With their lips locked, she ignored everybody there, from Brianna to Celia. She leaned in to James a little and put her arms around him as he told her to before.

She hesitantly licked his closed lips. James's eyes widened and opened his mouth wondering what Lily was doing. She was the one to make the first move, she was inexperienced, but a fast learner. Her tongue explored James's hot mouth and that was when James finally got it through his thick skull, and started to kiss back.

Lily had never been very social so she hadn't been on many dates, but what James was doing, it was amazing, simple as that. Their tongues ravished each others mouths and they stayed like that for awhile.

The camera flashed, and Lily's brain snapped back to reality. With wide eyes she pulled away from the kiss. James was less then eager and leaned in. Her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him off of her face.

There was an audible pop, and silence.

Lily breathed in rapidly, and gagged. Not because that kiss hadn't been incredible, but because she tasted something absolutely revolting.

'Bubble gum! I kissed James with gum in his mouth.'

_'I kissed James with gum in his mouth'_

Gum…

In his mouth…

Now in her mouth.

'eurgh!' Of course, Lily kept on chewing, as much as she hated Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

The photographer grinned, "Brilliant! That is magazine cover worthy! That, is how you pose a kiss!" He grinned and wondered if this meant a promotion.

Lily gave a small smile at the praise and avoided James's gaze. She refused to look at him, and hurriedly made her way to the girls dressing room. No boys allowed, besides Pierre, but did he really count? After all, he's probably seen thousands of women naked, from the runway shows, of course, not something incredibly perverted. She was aware of the girls rushing over to her. She had to get out of the dressing room. She had kissed James, again. She had led him on like some, Scarlet Woman! Do not laugh! Do not see the irony in having the same color hair as that dreadful saying. It was probably a coincidence. She was positive that saying was older than 17 years.

This was the second time she had done something stupid like this, only this time, she couldn't claim she had amnesia.

Unless…

Nope, no way.

Her heart was beating and she went straight for the fireplace, "Leaky Cauldron."

Pwoof, she was gone into the fire.

She looked around and sighed, 'first one here.' then a hand made its way to her shoulder. "Ahhhhhh" She shrieked and jumped and fell. All conveniently at the same time, or was it inconvenient?

Scratch that, she never even hit the ground. She was afraid to look up at her savior. "Remus! Thank god, I thought you were James." (1)

"What's wrong with James? Are you sure you don't mean Sirius? Was he trying to convince you to join his stupid club?" (2)

Smiling Lily shook her head, "I kissed James…accidentally."

Remus chuckled, "You can't kiss someone accidentally, unless, I dunno, they fell on top of you or something."

Lily blushed at her memory. Remus raised his eyebrow, "James didn't fall on you accidentally on purpose? That is _so_ elementary...then again, when you're involved I have no idea what he's going to do. He attempted to play guitar for you like some cliche story to woo you. James sucks at guitar."

"No, Remus you don't understand, I kissed him on the shoot, You didn't see?"

"I saw, didn't the guy ask you to? Lily, when that happens, it's because you don't want to get fired."

"Yeah, but," Lily looked desperate, "we practiced how to fake kiss before, only I took it a little farther."

"Is that why your wiggin? Don't worry I'm sure James'll ask you out sooner or later."

"NO! REMUS, you're not listening. I DON'T LIKE JAMES. Be serious, don't use words like wiggin. It totaly ruins this tense atmosphere. Anyways, only brainless bimbos like models."

"_Really_? After that intense kiss I would have thought otherwise, I highly doubt your anything remotly close to a bimbo." James grinned leaning against the doorway.

James POV ( Just Rewind 5 Minutes)

James was dressing with Sirius. "I said she didn't have to _really _kiss, we even practiced fake kissing. So when she _really_ kissed me was it because she wanted the shoot to look more convincing, or because she liked me?"

"Mate," Sirius slapped James in the back, "She wanted to make the shoot look convincing." Sirius said (3)

"After all, Lily is the type of girl to put her entire self in something. Did you see her model of Pompeii? It even had people charmed to hang laundry and walk! She bought old moldy soil to put in there! Honestly, she hates your guts." James sighed and they both made their way to the fireplace, and they met up with the rest of the girls, Lily wasn't there.

"She bought moldy soil? What's wrong with not molding soil? I actually prefer sand if we're talking about floor types, it's a natural exfoliant."

"I _know _it does wonders for your feet." Sirius gushed, ignoring that he was slowly killing his manlyness.

All the girls were whispering about something or other and James got the floo powder and said, "Leaky Cauldron."

He saw Remus and Lily together. _Together_. That was not good, that is until he realized they were talking about him. How flattering. He had to make sure to look as suave as possible, then spoke at exactly the right moment,"_Really_? After that intense kiss I would have thought otherwise." Perfect line, and perfectly exucated. Enough to make any girls blush.

"Yeah Lily, that was pretty dirrty, never expected that from you. What's your excuse? There something in James's mouth that looked appetizing? Like, I don't know, his tongue!" Sirius laughed.

"It was actually his gum." Lily spoke quietly, so no one could hear, besides James who was close enough for another snog.

Lily really had to stop thinking about snogging and James. At least when they were in the same sentence.

'James. Snog.' Lily thought, 'better.'

"Sirius was that vulgarity necessary?"

"Different people necessary different things."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Ah, see you necessary me because you fancy yourself some literal genius. You know with your mays and cans, and your please and thank you's."

"Sirius, that's just being polite, you know, _well-mannered_."

Meanwhile, there was an awkward silence between James and Lily.

"You know Lily? I know that you only kissed me because you wanted to be professional, so I won't hold it against you and tease you like Sirius." James said pointedly.

"Kiss my arse." Sirius yelled when he heard.

Lily was a _little _disappointed, that hadn't been the reason at all. She was slightly disgusted with herself, she was actually disappointed that James thought the kiss hadn't been real. However, it was for the better. She sneezed, "Ahchoo!"

Everyone promptly said, "Bless you" including Tom, the bartender, who just popped up randomly in this story.

James searched for his handkerchief, dug in his pocket and grinned victoriously, Lily had the sudden urge to laugh, 'James looks like a little kid, easily amused. Someone who-'

We'll never find out who James was, because Lily's train of thought was broken by laughter.

Her own laughter that is. James had taken the first thing out made of cloth, sadly, they had turned out to be the pair of boxers James had changed out of in the changing room. He had to stay clean.

All Lily could make out between her guffaws was, 'aww.'

"James? Are these for me?" Lily picked up the boxers not knowing wether to smile or just slap him.

Blushing James tried to retain as much of his pride possible, "Er, yes. It's a present, for you?"

"Well, I can't blow my nose with it." She grinned awkwardlylooking at them.

They had been a gift from Peter. The boxers were Christmas themed with stags who all had red noses and red hats. They grinned and blinked back at Lily.

"Well, thank you James. It's really…um sweet?"

James just forced a grin on his face and said, "Your welcome." Lily was then dragged upstairs by Paige and the others not worth mentioning.

James groaned, "Damn, she must think I'm so stupid. I am losing manlyness points. And I liked those boxers." Peter grinned.

Remus was about to say something but he was interrupted by Sirius, "Hey! She wants you, _bad_. She's like those girl stalkers who sneak into bedrooms for boxers."

"But, I gave them to her."

"So? I'm sure she was fantasizing about taking those boxers _off_ of you. James, she fancies you!"

"I thought you said she didn't like me?"

"I said she kissed you for business, that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy it _if you know what I mean_. Everyone knows that if a girl likes your boxers she likes your personality."

Remus just shook his head, "Everyday you say something potentially embarrassing, so I tell you not to say it again, and everyday you come up with something else."

"Lily wants James _if you know what I mean_. Those boxers reflect James's personality!

"But Peter bought them." James spoke,"Peter? Are you having an illicit affair with Lily! Even though you know I like her! Damn, that would make a good story, I'd call it, Peter: affair with maiden most unworthy of. Do you know how it would end Peter?"

He shook his head.

Grinning insanely James replied, "Death, but of who! You, or Lily? Or perhaps me?"

"_If you know what_-"

"Shut up Padfoot."

Lily POV

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Three girls screaming tends to draw attention to a room, and by draw attention she meant kick. If you enter the word Lily in the middle the sentence and replace "to", with "out" it becomes: Three girls screaming tends to kick Lily out a room.

Then again that sentence doesn't make sense, you would have to knock the "s" off of the word tends, and add an "of."

Three girls screaming tend to kick Lily out of a room.

There, now we're grammatically correct, Remus would be so proud.

Anyway the three girls: Paige, Riley, and Brianna were jumping up and down screaming insanely.

Almost as if ants were actually in their pants.

"YOU KISSED HIM! AHHHH!"

By this time Lily had charmed the room to be as quiet as the room next door.

Crap, that was James's room. How about the other room next door.

Paige had calmed down, but she was still breathing fast, and had that insane gleam over her eyes.

"How was it?" All three girls listened, Lily could still hear them breathing fast, and saw their gleaming eyes.

"Chewy." Lily grinned mentally, give them a confusing answer, maybe they'll shut up.

Brianna spoke up, "I've had a chewy kiss."

Or not. Ew, she didn't want to think about it.

"No, I mean James was chewing on a piece of gum."

"So?"

Lily showed them the pink bubble gum in between her teeth.

Riley grinned, "That is the sexiest piece of gum _ever_!"

Lily nearly chocked on said piece of gum, "I beg your pardon." she said, clearly scandalized.

She laughed, "He chewed on it, and transferred it to your mouth, that's sexy."

Lily merely raised her eyebrow and edged away from the girls, all giggling and giddy, but why? She had been the one kissed, right? Why wasn't she giddy?

A wave of giddyness wove over her. 'There it is,' she laughed, "Sexy gum, HAHAhaha!"

'PINK! BOYS! BEER! KISSING!' Lily thought, giggling, "I'm drunk." she said this time, still giggling.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"No, but this weird high isn't normal." Lily started laughing funny, pausing between each giggle. "Haha…hehe…HAHAHA…snort."

There was a long pregnant pause, all the girls looked at each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed, acting as only girls would.

"Pillow fight!" Riley shouted, they all laughed. Lily picked up the nearest pillow and threw it straight at Paige. Soon feathers were flying everywhere. Lily was having a grand ol' time when she saw an owl.

She picked up the parcel and her eyes widened when she saw her homework.

Giddy time was officially over.

End (of this chapter)

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been on vaca as I said before. I added a little Sirius action at the end of chapter 1. Read if interested, if you're not...eh, who cares?

I've been getting reviews about grammer, sorry. It's never been my strong point. I'll look back at my chapters.

And now...

Sirius Corner! Flashback, shoom! (my pathetic sound effect doesn't look as amazing as it did in my mind)

"Sirius, that's just being polite, you know, _well-mannered_."

"Well," Sirius paused, "KISS MY ARSE" He yelled to James, "The same goes to you Moony."

"Zing!" Yelled Sirius.

"Next Full Moon, I'm biting you."

Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Remus said grinning.

Sirius made a face, "Hell no...ZING! One for Remus! the score is now an even 1to1."

Remus snorted at him, "More like one billion to two in my favor."

"Yeah, and I would be the one billion, ZING!"

"Sirius? Do you know what that "to my favor" was for?"

"No."

"That's why it's one billion to two, my favor."

End (Of Sirius Corner)

(1) Did you think it was James behind her? Oh, so close.

(2) The RUFFian club, for more information, look to the bottom of chapter 1.

(3) Wrong in one Sirius.

GOAL FOR NEXT! 60 REVIEWS!


End file.
